Abe Tucker
Abe Tucker was a Heftigauroch boxing trainer who appeared in . Appearances In the locker room at Kingston Boxing, Abe prepared his boxing trainee and fellow Heftigauroch, Clay Pittman, for a fight. Abe asked Clay how he was feeling and got an unconvincing look in response, so Abe reminded him to keep his on the prize and that he'd someday be the World Champion. Three men then entered the room, and Abe left. Outside the dressing room, he could hear Clay beating up the three men who had started to attack him first as Clay's promoter, Stan Kingston approached. Stan told Abe to go get Clay, and Abe told him it was time to go to the ring and then led him down a hallway. After the ring announcer introduced Clay and his opponent, Abe had to restrain a fired up Clay from attacking him before the bell was rung. Abe then watched as Clay quickly knocked out his challenger in a little over thirty seconds. Later at the boxing gym, Abe entered Stan's office, and Stan told him that he booked Clay for another fight, which Abe believed was too soon. Stan said Clay's fight was so short and that another fighter was injured, so a replacement was needed, adding that Clay was just three wins away from fighting in Las Vegas. Abe then left after Stan ordered him to tell Clay the news. While helping Clay train for his upcoming fight, Nick and Hank came to the gym to talk to Stan. Stan called Clay and Abe over, and Nick informed them that they were at the gym to ask about the murder of Bobby Moore. Abe told the detectives that Bobby probably go into a fight with some drunk at a bar, and Nick gave Abe his card before leaving with Hank. Clay then expressed his concern that he hit Bobby too hard the other night in his dressing room when they were getting him ready for his fight. Stan told him that he didn't do anything to Bobby that Bobby was getting paid for, and Clay turned to look at Abe, who said nothing, before storming off. After Trubel was forced to fight against another boxer at the gym by Stan, Stan told Abe to "glove her up," and Abe advised Trubel to keep her hands up. After Trubel was able to beat her opponent, Stan told Abe to keep Clay in the dressing room while he dealt with Nick and Hank, who had returned to the gym to ask more questions. In the locker room, Clay demanded to know why the detectives were back, assuming that he was responsible for Bobby's death and that they must know what he did to him. Abe tried to reassure Clay that he didn't kill Bobby, but Clay said Abe didn't know and added that he couldn't fight anymore. He begged Abe to tell Stan for him, but Stan walked in at that moment and lied that the cops were asking a lot of questions about Clay. Stan then said that as long as they were a team, they'd never find out about what he did. Clay looked at Abe, but Abe could only lower his eyes. Stan then told Clay to go get ready for the fight, and Clay left. Once alone in the locker room, Stan told Abe to get more men and better ones this time around because Clay needed to be "fired up" for his next fight, but Abe refused, saying that Clay couldn't take it anymore. Stan said he made those decisions and not Abe, but Abe gave him an ultimatum that he'd tell Clay the truth about Bobby's murder if he didn't cancel the fight. Both men then woged in anger at each other as Trubel spied on them through the barely open dressing room doors. Back at his apartment, Abe looked at Nick's business card and was about to call him when Stan entered and killed him and attempted to frame him for the murder of Bobby Moore. Images 403-promo8.jpg 403-Abe Woges.gif Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murder Victims